


Nerve

by alexthelioness



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Nerve (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthelioness/pseuds/alexthelioness
Summary: After her best friend lectures her once again on how she should take some control o her life, Felicity joins an online, thrill seeking game in an attempt to prove that she is in fact more than a geek. She gets more than she bargains for as she delves deeper in the game.*inspired by the movie Nerve*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie Nerve and was thinking, holy shit this would be good. Heres hoping.

_Dear Ms. Smoak,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance into MIT! After careful consideration we are pleased to offer you a spot for enrollment next fall. Click the link below to accept our offer of enrollment._

Felicity hovered her mouse over the link before once again clicking out of the email and opening up Facebook. First photo on her timeline was that of Ray Palmer, she was about to click on the photo to enlarge it when a FaceTime call interrupted her. Felicity saw the name and sighed as she clicked the answer button. She was greeted with a flash of blonde hair as her best friend, Sara Lance appeared on screen. 

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning! Whatcha doing?" Felicity grimaced at Sara's enthusiasm, the day hadn't even really begun and she was already a ball of energy. Something about being a cheerleader always made her best friend annoyingly cheery, "Besides stalking Ray Palmer?" Felicity grimaced

"I am not stalking him! His photo showed up first on my newsfeed!" 

"Right," Sara huffed "and I only kiss girls for fun. C'mon Felicity you've been crushing on this boy for months and you haven't even talked to him!"

"It's not that simple! Talking to him would involve opening my mouth around him, and we both know how my mouth likes to run away from me during the worst of times." Sara shrugged as she considered the situation, 

"I mean, I guess..Oh speaking of worst of times! Have you told your mom about MIT yet?"

Felicity leaned back in her chair and gave her best friend a cold hard stare, "Do you mean did I tell Donna Smoak, the queen of misinterpretation, that her only daughter got accepted to a very expensive school across the country and most importantly, away from her?" Sara gave a blank stare, "No, I havent told her yet. I just havent found the right time." A sound erupted from the speakers and Sara began to furiously type, "Whats going on?"

"Nerve is starting!"

"What is Nerve?"

"Just watch the video through the link I just sent you!"

Rolling her eyes Felicity clicked the link and pressed play. Immediately some tacky computer animations popped up on the screen and a computer voice started speaking, 

_"Welcome to Nerve: Starling City. Nerve is a 24 hour game like truth or dare minus the truth. Watchers pay to watch, Players play to win cash and glory. Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player?"_

The animation ended and Sara spoke up, "It's cool right?"

"This looks sketchy, is this even legal?"

"Probably not," Sara admitted, "but you should sign up anyways to watch me!"

Felicity heard the door shut , signaling her mother had come home and it was time for her to leave for school, "I'll do it later. My mom just got home. I'll see you later." The friends said their goodbyes and Felicity grabbed her stuff off her bed. She made her way to the kitchen and plopped herself down in-front of the bowl of cereal her mother had poured for her. Neither Smoak women were ever really good at cooking so they stuck to their strengths of making pre-made meals, and cereal. 

"Oh honey look! You scholarship information for Starling City University came in!" Felicity didn't look up from her cereal, knowing full well that the giant grin on her mother's face would cause her already festering guilt to worsen. 

"Hooray for education," she supplied instead. 

"Isn't it great! You get a scholarship to a local university which means you can commute!"

"Yea, it's great mom," she replied again, still refusing to look up from her cereal. They sat in amicable silence for a moment before Felicity ventured to speak again, "Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I wanted to ask you about maybe getting rid of some of dad's stuff? Selling some of it, or giving it to good will? It would free up some space in your room and the living room. Make the place feel...less crowded?" Felicity hazarded a glance up at her mother, and instantly regretted it. Her mom sat stiff as a board, staring off into the space infront of her, gripping the mail in her hand tight, bending the envelopes. "Mom?"

The older woman shook her head, as though shaking off a memory, before flattening out the envelopes again. When she spoke, her voice was tight when she spoke, "I'm fine honey. That's a good idea. We'll get to it soon. Finish up with your breakfast, you have to get to school."

Felicity sighed. She knew a brush off when she saw one. Even after 2 years, her mother still refused to believe that Noah was not coming back. She left whatever clothes he had left in his hurry to leave them, pressed and hanging, waiting for his ultimate return. Felicity stood and placed her dishes in the sink, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to school. 

The school day went by as normal, and as per routine, Felicity found herself in the computer lab in the library after school, working on her computer science project. If Ray just so happened to be sitting a row away, within Felicity's vision, she was not going to complain. Barry slid into the seat on her left and spoke, startling her out of her coding trance,

"How's the project working?" Felicity bitted her teeth. Barry knew damn well that she had finished the project weeks ago, but somehow always ended up in the lab after class anyways, 

"Great. Just finishing some last minute details." She made an effort to keep her gaze on the lines of code in-front of her, rather than letting it wander, but Barry knew her too well. 

"You sure you being here doesn't have anything to do with Ray Palmer sitting within viewing distance finishing his own project?"

"Computer lab is open to anyone, it's just a coincidence." Barry huffed in disbelief, but before he could speak, Sara slid into the seat on her right, effectively blocking her view of Ray. 

"Hey Lis! How's the stalking of Ray going?" Felicity shushed her best friend, eyes widening in shock, 

"Can you be quiet! I'm not stalking! We just happened to be working on our projects at the same time." Her argument was weak and she knew it, and based off the glance Sara and Barry shared, they didn't believe it for a moment. 

"That's besides the point," Sara handed Felicity her phone, "think you can help me win Nerve?" Felicity looked down at the phone in her hand, "Sure? I guess?" She held up the phone, aimed it at Sara and pressed play, 

"Hey watchers, White Canary here, let's get this party started." On cue, loud dance music filled the room, probably over the intercom. Sara pulled out a speakerphone from somewhere next to her and stood on the chair, 

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED LOSERS!" She hopped off the chair and left around the room, shamelessly singing along and messing with other patrons before heading out into the main library. "LET'S DANCE!" Felicity followed, keeping Sara in the shot at all times, Barry not far behind her, grumbling. Sara made her way to the checkout desk where the librarian Mrs. Waller stared at her dumbstruck. Giving her a flirty wink, Sara jumped on the desk and began to sway her hips to the music, shouting along to the music. Felicity almost though it would've been worth the trouble just to see the look on the dusty librarians face as she tried to pull Sara back down. But all thoughts vanished when the music abruptly cut off and a red faced Principal Wilson stormed in. His eye's narrowed at the sight of Sara on the desk, and without speaking a word he pointed at her and gestured for her to follow. She obliged, not before turning back to the camera and blowing a kiss. 

Felicity ended the video and slunk back to her computer, giving Ray a shy smile as she passed him. Barry returned to his seat next to her, still shaking his head, 

"She's definitely going to be suspended, if not expelled." Felicity nodded in agreement, 

"Captain Lance is not going to like this at all." Barry cringed, thinking of the hell the police captain would reign on the poor girl. 

"I hope it was worth it."

Felicity sighed, "Me too Barry, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also if you think of any cool, feasible dares that they could perform that would be great too!


End file.
